Heartless
by VonEagasta
Summary: The life of Von Eagasta. A girl thrown into a world of chaos. In that chaos will she find love? Or just demons. Will get Mature way later. REDONE
1. Sleep

**Eag: Yea hi. This is the story of my unwonderful life.**

**Hiruma: Maybe I can make it interesting. **

**Eag: What…**

**I do not own Eyeshield 21.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Blood was splattered across the ground. It dripped from numerous places. A man whose neck was cut in two places, his face twisted in pain as he lay dead. His scruffy black hair was indescribable as his corpse was thrown into a dumpster on the outskirts of town. Hoping no one would find it, someone ran off down the street with unbelievable speed, leaving the burly, broken man to rot with the rest of the trash.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I woke to a start from the resentful noise banging at my door.

"What…who….." I said and sat up for a few minutes. I waited there hoping it was just my imagination as I glared at the clock.

"Who the fuck is up at 6'o clock on a Sunday morning!?" I said

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"FINE!!" I yelled "I'M COMING"

I kicked off the covers and grabbed the bathrobe from the hanger. As I made my way down the stairs the sunlight peeked through the blinds.

"Ack" I said as I shielded my eyes from the rays.

"This better be a late snack or a scrawny guy." I said and reached the door. Upon opening the door wide I realized it was neither. Rather, an older guy stood there. He wore a grey suit and glasses. As I stared at him confused and angry he brought a washcloth up to the side of his face rubbed it up and down as if he was nervous.

"Uh…..can I help you..?" I said and adjusted my robe. The man shifted and finally spoke.

" Yes………um…………is this the home of…Von Eagasta?

"I am her…" I said and wondered what this guy was about.

"Yes…..well……you see I am the principal over at Deimon High….and can I come in." I was startled by the sudden statement. I never let anyone in my house that doesn't look good….but

"Yea……sure. I said and made way for the man.

We went into my living room and sat down on the couch. My couches were pink seemingly. I had never noticed since I usually don't come in here.

"You have missed 2 weeks of school already and since you are enrolled I would ask if you would come."

".............."

"Now I have syllabi for you from some of your classes and I wish for you to look over them and start coming tomorrow….or even today. We have lots of things at Deimon High, even an American Football team so I enco..."

I sat here listening to this man bored stiff. I never cared to go to school even though I went and signed up and the entrance exams. I wanted to seem alive even though I knew it was impossible, but never mind that.

"Now about your uniform……I don't want to seem rude but what size are you..." I looked at him suddenly…This isn't going to be easy getting rid of him.

"Umm I'm a medium……But No you know what…."

The man looked up to find me towering over him.

"Get out of my house……" I said and stared at him hard.

"What….but Eagasta….."

"GET OUT NOW!" I shouted "I don't care about your High school or your stupid AmeFuto team!" I yelled after the man as he ran out the door scared.

"Che……" I said "stupid old farts…" I made my way upstairs and passed out on my bed.


	2. Sysadmin

**Eag: I should have dealt with the principal better…**

**Hiruma: You did fine..**

**Eag: Who are you again?**

**Hiruma: kekekeke…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Two days went by and the man never came back. I was glad that it only took that much to scare him away. I sighed as I tucked into bed once again. The clock read 5'o clock a.m. when I shut my eyes and fell into a dead sleep.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

I slammed my head on the bed frame, as the sound awoke me.

"Ow, what the hell!" I said and stared up at my ceiling, a headache starting to form across my forehead. The knock this time was forceful like someone was being pushed up against my door many times over.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"KAA………THAT'S IT!!" I yelled and didn't stall. I flew out of bed and grabbed my robe. Rushing down the stairs with hate in my eyes.

"I swear if it's that old guy I will murder him in blood!!" I yelled. As I got to the landing, I was flung against the wall with great force.

"Ow….shit…." I slowly opened my left eye and saw that my door had been flung open and had almost fallen off its hinges. A man unlike the principal stood there now.

The man smirked in an evil way as he stood there. His blonde hair gently waving in the wind that blew from the outside. He wore black, all black, his shirt was black, his pants everything. A gun that sat upon his shoulder glinted in the sunlight.  
"Wha….What…."I mumbled. The man gave an evil smile and stepped into my house. Lifting his gun he pointed it at me.

"Von Eagasta! I have come to collect your soul and bring you to Deimon!"

"Who the hell are you!! I yelled

The man shook his finger and shifted his thin body forward. He started to mount the steps and advance towards me. "I know what you are and what you are capable of."

"What!!" I yelled. My mind was racing with what had just happened.

H0w does he know……..Who is this guy…….? But my instinct reacted and I lashed out. I expected to grab this punk by the throat and finish him by other means but his own hand grabbed mine and pushed it to the wall. Catching me at my own game, he then pinned me against the wall as well. As I was in minor pain the man brought out a black book from his pocket, flipped to a page and began to tell me my whole life details.

"You, Von Eagasta have been moving all around the country your entire life and recently you moved to Deimon from Zokugaku. The reasons are hidden in your own heart and besides that you only look 17."He said delightfully. "But the most interesting fact in this clipping is that you, Von Eagasta are a vampire."He said proudly."But Interesting as that may be. I have not introduced myself."

He glared at me and smiled with an evil glare.

"Yoichi, Hiruma Yoichi" He said before he draped a huge sack over me and lifted me over his shoulder.

"Kyaa!!!"Let me go you stupid son of a bitch! When I get out of here I am going to drain you dry and then rape you!!!" Of course my bitching went on for a while until he finally put me down.

"Alright you!" I yelled as he picked up my arms and held them above my head.

"Hiruma you better let me go or I will end you….you…you.." I stopped and turned around slowly. In front of me was a large football field and it was eerily quiet. It was then as I surveyed the land that I was released from my captor. I grinded the ball of my foot and took off down the field. It wasn't long before the ground in front of me was in flames from cannon fire. Hiruma appeared through the fire and stood in front of me as they subsided.

"Grrrrr what the fuck is wrong with you!? I shouted. "kidnapping people and making them do things….."

"Tch….well aren't you special?" He said and glared at me.

"AH!...." I said and turned around. "Well, I suppose you would know all about that wouldn't you, demon?"

The man behind me smiled and as he did the world went dark and I felt something slid over my head and onto me. As light returned to the world I looked down, there was a red jersey with a white 5 on it. Seemingly my robe was gone and so was my pajama shirt, a little creepy eh?

"What's this?" I said and gawked at it.

"Your new role in life!" I heard a yell from the far end of the field. Hiruma now stood near the goal post to the left of me.

"Creepy little bastard." I whispered. He held a brown ball in his hand and began to speak again.

"Eagasta I am going to throw this ball to you and I want you catch it."

That sounded easy right. NOT. First, I am a vampire and haven't played catch in over 100 years, and second off I never liked sports, why should I now. But I sighed and put my hands up.

"Hurry up Demon I'm tired!!" I yelled. He stepped back lifted his hands and threw it. It came hurtling towards me at an unimaginable speed.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" I said as I fell to the ground. The ball rocketed over me and seemingly exploded in a pile of boxes. Fear was written in my face as I twitched. What if that was me…..


End file.
